Guardian
by dark.half.angel14
Summary: " He had to pick me for this one,of coarse." When Kendra Black gets her next mission from the Order she didn't think that she was going to get sucked into another oncoming war.
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian **

**Chapter 1:**

_Well this can go either horribly wrong or it can go even worse._ This was what Kendra Black was thinking as she walked to Harry Potter's office. He is her god-brother, they have been friends sense third year at Hogwarts. As she knocked on the door she heard the faint "come in".

When she entered the first thing she noticed was that Harry looked old. His shoulders looked like the had the world on them. Then I noticed that someone else was in the room, it was Cole. He was our spy in Voldemort's ranks. You see Harry did kill Tom Riddle In 98' but he came back as a demon a year ago. He also brought back Bellatrix Lestrange and many more old faces with him as demons.

The reason I know of demon is my dad was possessed by the Archangel Michael. My mom didn't know that my dad was really Michael and one thing led to another and 9 months and a unpossessed dad later Tada here I am! Harry is the only one who knows what I am, a nephilim, half angel, half human. The only reason I'm alive at all and not smited to death is because my Dad's an Archangel. To most angels I'm an abomination. Of coarse I have powers they haven't seen before so get visits by angels in my dreams to come to heaven, but I like it here on Earth.

" Kendra I have a mission for you" Harry said as I sat down.

"Really I just thought you wanted to chat?" I said satirically. Harry glared at me. Then Cole spoke up.

"I found out that Voldemort wants someone."

"Who" I ask Cole. He answers as he runs a hand through his short blonde locks.

"Two brothers named Samuel and Dean Winchester. I'm not for sure why he wants them. He won't tell us human death eaters."

"So that means,Kendra, that I want you to find them and protect them from any harm" Harry said to me with a stern look with his half dead green eyes. The war has been hard on all of us, but mostly Harry. I know he blames himself for Voldemort's return, again. He had everyone churn to him at the start of the war.

"Wait what? I think that someone else can do it. You need me for other stuff, you know that I'm not very good with people,Harry."

"From what I understand is that they want them really bad, so can't you do what I ask this one time. And if I need you I will call. Now go."

He handed me the file on the Winchesters' with a simple good luck. I said bye to Cole and left. As I walked back to my room in the old apartment building on the outskirts of London we found as head our Headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix. I had to put so many protecting spells on the house that we couldn't use it anymore. But here we can store salt and all the things we need. I don't really get why Harry wants me to take this one?

I get to my blue room. It is all blue and has protecting symbols all over it. As I open the folder I look at their pictures. _Dammm... there kind of hot._

It churns out that they are not what they seem to be. _Crap..._ they are hunters well this changes everything. They were going to think that she was a demon witch. Well I will just have to get them to trust me some how._ Shit how am I going to do that?_ Well Dean's got a record, wanted for murdered. And is pronounced dead _wait what?_,_hummm he is dead then what the fuck does Riddle want with him? _Well lets see Sammy's been to Stanford. Nobody knows were he is. _Well this is going to be fucking fantastic, _I thought satirically. I read the entire file. _Wow _I thought as I close their file and get up and head to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see my gray-blue eyes staring back as I brush my blue-black hair. I churn on the shower and as I'm waiting for it to get hot I step out of my clothes._ OK so their life sucked almost as much as mine. Mom was murder by a demon named Azazel. John Winchester then raised them the only way he knew how: like soldiers. He devoted his whole life to kill Azazel. He ends up selling his soul to Azazel to save Dean. Then Sam dies and Dean sells his soul and goes to hell. Then he gets pulled up by angels. Like I said all I can say is wow._ After my shower I'm get in my pj's. I got ready then got in bed. I don't have to sleep all that often, but I have to do it every once and awhile to make sure I have enough energy. And with my new mission in my mind I fell asleep.

**The next morning**

By 10 o'clock I was all packed and ready to go to America. I did a tracking spell earlier and found out that they were in a small town. I had said by to everyone so I walked to Harry's office, George said that he wanted to talk to me before I left.

"Hey, whats up?" I asked as I walked in.

"Hey, Cole stopped by early this morning and told me that They were going to be attacking in the next couple days."

"What they know were they are too? Well shit."

"That is pretty much what I said to."

"Thanks Harry."

"Good luck, Kendra , and try not to die."

"Please, Harry, I thought you knew me better then that" I said jokily.

Harry smiled. It was like a glimpse back at the real Harry.

"Bye Harry I will try to be careful."

"Bye." I hugged Harry and I left the safety of the headquarters and I took a port key to Sam and Dean Winchester.

I showed up in an alleyway. I walked out of the alley and down the street. I kept walking till I found a motel. The clerk was leering at me it was disgusting. I forced smiled at him in thanks. I left quickly after that. I went to motel room number 13. lucky me. The room was one of the ugliest I have ever seen. The walls are a light pink with a flower border around the top and bottoms of the walls. I used a cleaning spell to the sheets. Then I laid out all of my stuff. I need to find them and quickly before the death eaters did.


	2. Chapter 2

_(__**this is right at the end of "yellow fever")**_

_**disclamer: I own nothing but kendra black :)**_

_**sorry it took so long to post this I had alot going on.**_

**Chapter 2:**

My magic can only track them to a point, But my angel abilities go way farther. I had to let the other angel's voices in, and well they are really annoying but I have to. The most of the time I have them lock away. And the nagging voices in the back of my head increased the more I focused on the brothers. I have most of the same abilities as a regular angel. My Dad had to be an Archangel so my abilities are a bit more then they should be. Me being part human I don't have to follow Heaven. And thank God for that. I don't like angels. They think that they are better then me. I think that they are secretly jealousy of my free will. The other angles were talking about something,but I wasn't paying attention.

_Where are you boys?_ I think to my self. I almost had them then something was blocking me from getting a more narrowed down location. It was some pretty old, dark magic. Which means that the death eaters had found them. _OK, I can work with this, but I really have to find them and fast._ So if there is death eaters I should be able to find them. I would have to do it the old fashion way. _So they wouldn't be near Muggles. _I think as I congered up a map of Rock Ridge, Colorado. _So maybe some warehouses outside of town. There is also an abandoned farm 3 miles from town I think I'll look there for them at the warehouses first. _So I flew to the warehouses.

Yes, I have wings. And humans can see them. It is one of the nephilim things I think. Full angels can only have their wings be seen by special humans. They can show the shadow of there wings to humans, but they are not black. They are bright and one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Mine are the same color as my hair. Blue-black almost midnight color. My wings are pretty big too. They are they only one of my abilities that I use may more than needed. I love flying very slow to feel the wind in my feathers, but there is no time for that.

The warehouses were all red and orange with rust. There was 6 all together. I checked everyone of them.

There was no signs of magic or demons. Next the farmhouse, I was about a quarter of a mile away when I hit something. It was like an invisible wall or something. _Got you._ The magic was the same that was blocking me from narrowing in on the Winchesters. It makes sense to go out here nobody goes though here anymore since the road was closed. I have to go back to my room. When I got back I start to go though my books. Most of them are from the Black family library. It took 3 hours for me to find the spell they used.

I was right it was a old and dark spell I that I haven't ever seen. To even do it you have to have pure human blood. Moon-bane, and goblin toes. _Wow interesting spell. _I thought after I read it. To reverse it I had to recite a spell to get passed the wall. Then I have to kill the person who did the spell. Killing people doesn't bother me as long as they are a death eater or trying to hurt someone. I have learned trying to save everyone will get even more people killed. I try to exercise the demons when I can, but most of the time I can't when they are coming at me at half a dozen at a time. Its not that I enjoy it, I think it has something to do with the whole Dad's an angel of the lord thing.

I start packing up my weapons and a copy of the spell. I know what your thinking why would I need weapons when I have magic and mojo? Well there is two reasons one: I don't use my magic or abilities that often. I prefer to do things the Muggle way. Two: its harder for people to track me if I don't use my magic or mojo.

I get to the wall in seconds after I get my things together. I take out my wand and start to chant the Latin spell. _Praecipio tibi ut aperias, ego præcipio tibi aperire, viribus terræ, Deus, et Merlinus._

After I said it the wall glowed purple then disappeared all together. I take a hesitant step forward nothing happened, _good I did it right_.

I take of flying towards the farm house. This is a good place to go, the roads are blocked nobody lives out here and nobody probably doesn't want to be out here. The view is very breathtaking, bright green grass, clear blue sky's, and the setting sun. I finely get to the gates around the big farm house. The gates are massive, white, and lowly spelled covered. _Wow someone got cocky with the shield and did a horrible job with the gates!_

It was way to easy to get the simple spells of the gates._ I mean really come one that is it? No trolls, demons, shifters, no nothing wow am I disappointed._

I pushed open the gate and started up the path to the house. As I walk I slowly take out my angel blade. Now you're wondering were the hell did I get one of these? Well the angels gave it to me, daddy-o to be specific, to try to get me to come to heaven. I just never gave back the sword...oops. The sword kills most things, I mean evil things in the least. I have tried demons, shifters, death eaters, wendigo, but **NEVER **an angel. I'm not that stupid.

The lawn was pretty plain. No gnomes or any pink flamingos, as lawn ornaments. I follow the path to the house quickly. I'm sure they know that I'm here, cause' its to quiet. The when the house came into view I was surprised. The farm house was small. Like it had two windows small. It was so small it was almost cute. Almost. I say that because there was a dead body lying on the ground. Oh I'm am so sure they know I'm here. O.K. Subtlety is over. I blow open the door and almost get hit with the killing curse. _Lovely_. I duck just in time for the spell to go over my head. I counted three of them. If I get close and can kill of two and knock out one. _Awesome sounds like a flawless plan. ya right._

I duck and roll to the wall by the door and try to think of a new plan. _Ya I got none. _I go running into the room (_I know smart) _and I see that all three are in the living room and that I keep running I can get behind the counter. As I sit there I get out my wand and think_ ummm stunner. _So I jump up a sword in one hand and a wand in another. I say prago just before all of their cures hit me. I shoot a stunner at the left one and miss. I through a stunner at the one in the middle and get her. _One down two to go. _I through up a prago but not fast enough because I get hit and go flying into the wall.

_Owww I think I cracked a couple of ribs_. I get out of the way as the right and left ones I have now duped as Tall and Small. I know I'm so creative. I throw my blade at Tall and get him in the chest. The demon is sent back to hell. I jump out of the way as Tall sends a killing curse my way. I start to send my hexes his may sense he is the only one left. He finial gets hit with a stunner.

I walk over and send a spell to tie up the chick. I slit Tall's neck and wake up the chick. She is blonde, small, blue eyes, and kind of pretty. I just hope she has what I need.

" All right now lady I don't have time for any games so why don't you just tell me what I want to know, huh." asked fake sweetly. She glared at me.

"Fuck you"

"Sorry not my type" I say back.

"Now I want you to tell me where Sam and Dean Winchester are."

"Fuck you"

"Alright now you are just sound like you're bagging for it, sweetheart"

I take out my blade, and the demons eyes turned black.

"Now are you going to answer yet?" I ask as I twirl the blade in my hand.

"What's is it to you?" she asks venomously.

"There my new charges, whats is to you" I shot back.

"They already have an angel on them, well at lest Dean does." she smiled wickedly.

"I don't care about them I want to know were the Winchesters are now, and I know you know so don't go there."

I take my blade and run it down the side of her face as I ask. She visibly gulps.

"There staying in town at the Rockford Motel, O.K. just get that blade away from me."

"thanks" I say as I stab her and she is sent back to hell. Well that's done now I get to meet the boys. And from what I have read of them they are going to be fun. I think as I fly away.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for those who review and alerts! You make my day! :)

Chapter 3:

All right I lied when I said I didn't care about the Angels. To tell you the truth they scare the shit out of me. Not that I will ever admit that. Ever. I have never met anything monster or human that has the least amount of emotion I have ever seen. The Angels are different from the ones they describe anywhere and It kind of makes me wonder were the hell did people ever get the idea of fluffy guardian angels with halos.

Heaven is not what they ever describe. Think of it as a billions of peoples best memories happening over and over again and you never get bored and you are always happy and peaceful. I had been there once to beg my father to bring my mother back, but he wouldn't and that is the day I started to hate angels. But that is another story for another time.

I flew all the way to their motel and stopped outside of their room. _Jesus, this is going to suck. _What the hell am I going to do? I could knock on the door? No that won't work? I got it! It is crazy and I think it just might work!

I fly into their motel room.(I told you I was a genius!) I land in the middle of the room and man it was even uglier then in my room. As I was looking around I noticed that there was something cool and metal poking me in the back.

"What are you?" I hear behind me in a threatening voice.

"Ummm the Pizza Man?"

"Sam!" He calls to the bathroom.

Then a feakin' giant comes out of the bathroom I remember from the picture him to be Samuel Winchester. He pulls a weird knife from his pocket and points it at me.

"Dean what is going on?" he asks.

"What does it look like she just popped up in the room out of nowhere like Cas does.

"Who is Cas?" I ask him.

"Why should we tell you?" Sam says back, "And who are you?"

"Because you should" I say back, smooth, smooth Kendra."And my name is Kendra Black and I am here to help you."

"Why would we need your help." Dean shoots back.

"Because a big bad ass demon wants you for something and if he gets you it could me very, very bad things, ok."

"ohhh yaa and how would you know what this demon wants and how did you just pop in the room with us?" he says back.

"It a long story to tell you everything about it." I say in an exasperated tone.

"Well I don't know about you but I have time, now spill it." Sam says. With a scary look on his face, something is off about him.

xxxxlinebreakxxxx

So it takes me two hours to tell them everything they need to know. A demon named Voldemort aka Tom Riddle. He was killed in 98' , but came back as a demon last year and has been trying to take over the my world. Dean almost shot me when I mentioned Witches and Wizards. I explained that we did not sell our souls and we are born with our powers. He only stopped starting to shot me when Sam said that some guy named Bobby said something about us existing. I told him most of what Voldemort has done in the past (I left out most of Harry and I life's) and most of his followers. When Sam brought up how I got in the room is where I got nervous and worried because they may not like angels from the way Dean was talking about this Cas person who I'm guessing to be Dean's Guardian. So I told them about me being half angel half human/witch. That did not go over so well.

"How can someone be like what you say you are?" Sam asks.

"Well when a Man loves... wait that won't work..ok so when a being likes another being...no wait that won't work either... ohh I got it! Ok when a angel posses a person and sleeps with their wife and gets them prego and leaves for three years is how someone like me is made." I say pissly. ya Dean and Sam gave me weird looks at that.

I also tell them that I have to stay with them to make sure that they are ok and don't get killed and or kidnapped. Ya Dean was trilled to say the least.

After that Sam said that he was going to go to the library and all Bobby to inform him about me. After Sam leaves Dean gets out the Jack and says that he should call Castiel (who has griped Dean tight and raised him from perdition) and tell him about me. Which is code for I'm going to check if your telling the truth. Castiel comes when first called.

"Is she telling the truth" are the first words out of Dean's mouth when Castiel flies into the room. Castiel stares at Dean for a mineut then churns to me an.

"It is a honor to meet you, Daughter of Michael." I grimace at the name. Dean has gone from red to pale in two seconds flat..

"It's is just Kendra ok just Kendra, Castiel." He nods that he understands.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the daughter of Fucking Michael!" shouted Dean.

"It's an uncomfortable for me to talk about" I say in in a small voice. Dean softens.

"Ok fair enough, Cas is there an update on the Seals." Dean asks.

"No" I perk up at that.

"You guys did not tell me that Lucifer is trying to get out?" shit. Ya that sums it up good.

"We were told not to bother you after you nearly stabbed Uriel." I remember that good times, good times.

"Ohh ya but still He should have told me" I say more to myself then to anyone else.

"Thanks Cas for such cryptic answers and all, goodnight." Dean says in an annoyed voice.

He left without saying anything.

"So if you are to...protect us and all were are you going to sleep?" Dean asks after an awkward pause.

"ohh I don't sleep very often, but I did last night when Harry told me to come on this mission, so I didn't know when I was going to sleep again so I don't need to for a couple of days."

"Great more angels watching me in my sleep." he says sarcastically.


End file.
